choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
A Guts Reaction
The chefs need to have guts when they discover poultry intestines and red miso in the first basket. The ingredients are less daunting for the entree round, but some big technical flaws are disappointing to the judges. And two talented competitors advance to the dessert round with something to prove with candied nuts and kombucha as mystery ingredients. Contestants *Steve Luttrell, Chef de cuisine, La Silhouette, New York, NY *Fatima Ali, Sous chef, Café Centro, New York, NY *Robert Magsalin, Chef and Entrepreneur, Fükü Burger, Los Angeles, CA *Kerenza Napoles, Sous chef, Dickie Brennan's Bourbon House, New Orleans, LA Judges *Marc Murphy *Amanda Freitag *Geoffrey Zakarian Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Chicken Intestines, Red Miso, Savoy Cabbage, Clementines Steve prepared Chicken Intestine Chartreuse w/ Clementine Salad. Steve's presentation is the best of the round. The judges like his addition of onions and miso to the intestines. His cabbage is bland and chewy. Fatima prepared Intestine Pâté with Miso Cabbage. Her flavors are very well developed and her use of the intestines is very creative. Her presentation is off-putting. Robert prepared Chicaron Bulaklak with Miso Slaw. His dish is very well-executed, with great flavors in his slaw and decent presentation. The only complaint is that the dish is not very creative. Kerenza made Spicy Chicken Intestines with Warm Savoy Cabbage Salad. Kerenza has bold spicy flavors, which the judges appreciate. Marc had one intestine that was not cut very well, and there are large pockets of miso in the cabbage. The judges decide to chope Chef Kerenza for not cutting all of the intestines correctly and for the overwhelming pockets of red miso. Entrée Ingredients: Duck Breast, Red Malabar Spinach, Cherry Cola, Olive Loaf Fatima prepared Pakistani Spiced Duck with Spinach & Fried Olive Loaf. The judges love her treatment of the olive loaf more than anyone's. While the flavor of her duck is good, there is a large layer of fat that was not rendered out. Robert's entrée was Duck & Potatoes w/ Olive Loaf Mousse. Robert's duck is cooked perfectly, and he is successful with the spices he added to the dish. The judges like the creativity of the mousse, but it doesn't work and is overwhelmingly salty. The potatoes are inconsistently cooked, with some being cooked properly and others being raw. Steve prepared Pan-Seared Duck Breast w/ Cherry Cola BBQ Gastrique & Creamed Spinach. Steve's presentation is again beautiful. His duck is perfectly cooked and the gastrique is a hit. While the duck and spinach are both delicious, they feel like two seperate dishes. The judges chop Chef Robert in this round due to his inconsistent potatoes and olive loaf. Dessert Ingredients: Kombucha, Rambutan, Egg White Powder, Candied Nuts Steve prepared Kombucha Pudding with Rambutan Brittle. His presentation is nice. His pudding isn't sweet enough and the kombucha doesn't come through. The judges are extremely disappointed with his finish. Fatima prepared Rambutan Ice Cream with Kombucha Bread Pudding. While her ice cream is a little too icy and the bread pudding is raw at the center, the flavors are delicious. The judges commend her for the risk that she took in the dish. The judges chop Chef Steve in the end for his dessert. Fatima is made the Chopped Champion. Gallery AGR Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Kerenza, Robert, Fatima, and Steve Steve's Chartreuse.png|Steve's Appetizer Fatima's Pâté and Cabbage.png|Fatima's Appetizer Robert's Chicharron Bulaklak.png|Robert's Appetizer Kerenza's Spicy Intestines.png|Kerenza's Appetizer Fatima's Duck and Fried Olive Loaf.png|Fatima's Entrée Robert's Duck with Olive Loaf Mousse.png|Robert's Entrée Steve's Duck with BBQ Gastrique.png|Steve's Entrée Steve's Pudding.png|Steve's Dessert Fatima's Ice Milk and Bread Pudding.png|Fatima's Dessert Notes *Fatima later returned for Chopped Champions. Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Miso Category:Red Miso Category:Clementines Category:Duck Breast Category:Red Malabar Spinach Category:Cola Category:Olive Loaf Category:Rambutans Category:Cabbage Category:Olives Category:Savoy Cabbage Category:Duck